


【蛇兔】我所创造的怪物

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ABO，R18，无性别外星蛇和omega兔，对蛇的称呼大多都是它，及其我流
Relationships: Evolt/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

上

Evolto还没见过这样的桐生战兔，他叹了口气，有点后悔。

之前制造“桐生战兔”时太过童话，他真就把自己当成了故事里永远正义光明的英雄，杀了个人就崩溃了，连用万丈将替他战斗都无法刺激他再站起来，他头疼的想，果然用照着人类的理想捏人还是不行，现在重新洗脑已经来不及了，必须要用新的东西代替“正义的英雄”这一理想，还好天无绝外星蛇之路，他想出了一个办法。

在人类的性别体系之中，Omega在感情上更易控制，Evolto没有性别，但秉承着降低游戏难度的想法，他将原先是Beta的葛城巧改造成Omega的桐生战兔，再利用石动惣一的Alpha体质标记了他并获得了完完全全的信任。按照人类的说法，桐生战兔现在仍是他标记的Omega，他曾以为这种联系在他暴露的时候就没用了，但现在有了更好玩的用法。

他单手拎起趴在地上喘息的桐生战兔，连一点真正的挣扎都没有，像拎一只真正的兔子。人类喜欢把兔子这种生物冠以可爱的名义，Evolto认为按照人类的的想法，无害，柔弱，轻易让人施予暴力杀死便是对可爱的定义。那对他而言人类也挺可爱的，他掐住桐生战兔的脖子抵在墙上，抚摸Omega的腺体，照着之前自己的牙印掐上去，同时散发出Alpha的信息素，满意的看到桐生战兔痛苦的蜷缩起来，发出轻微的呜咽。

桐生战兔一瞬间好像明白他在干什么，立刻开始挣扎，还不够，他的眼睛里已经由空洞变成恐惧，但是这点痛苦还不够，所以人类真是可爱的生物啊，外星人想。

他吻了上去，那是个非常温柔的吻，以前在战兔受伤疼的受不了时，店长就会这么吻他，心理年龄极小的青年会脸红，害羞的缩回去乖乖上药。

现在桐生战兔的瞳孔剧烈收缩，像濒死的动物一样挣扎起来，突然爆发的力度差点挣脱外星人的束缚。效果不错，Evolto想，但是现在他还是只想逃跑而不是反抗，还不够……

他解开战兔的裤子，握住他的阴茎，同时开始释放大量信息素，Omega发出一声痛苦的抽噎，身体本能的开始迎合自己Alpha的性需求，双腿下意识的缠住他，发出带着鼻音的喘息。Evolto挑逗了一会，看到他的眼神逐渐放空，好像灵魂因为受不了巨大的折磨而躲进了其他地方。

这可不行啊，战兔。

于是他手指直接插进后穴，Omega的身体已经自动开始分泌润滑液，精准的按在敏感点上，按照从前的节奏扩张。

他满意的看到战兔发出了一声痛苦的尖叫，彻底清醒过来，挣扎着想要跟自己身体的快乐做反抗，他笑了一声，对此感到满意。

人类的生命对它而言十分无聊，感情不过是操控木偶的细丝，人类最大的娱乐价值在于战斗，用他们那短暂而脆弱的生命作为燃料，自毁式的燃烧，绽放的火焰堪称美丽，虽然比不过毁灭一颗星球的宏伟壮观，但作为观众也没啥好苛责的。

他一只手抓住桐生战兔的双手把他抵在墙上，抬起青年人瘦削的腿——啧，瘦了，这样可不行哦——用已经对Omega信息素起了反应的人类性器直接插了进去。

前戏做的很足，桐生战兔仰起头，发出了快乐和痛苦混杂的喘息，身体的快感暂时俘获了他的大脑，青年人意识不清的抓住自己的Alpha，像溺水的人抓住了浮木，他眨了眨眼角的泪水，含混的说：“Master—”

Evolto本想在这个时候叫醒他，但他想到了更好的方法，他笑了，像抓住目标的毒蛇般嘶嘶的吐着蛇信。

“战兔，看着我，”他用已知最温柔的语气说，想真正的情人一样抚摸他的脸庞，“好孩子，看着我——”

桐生战兔呜咽着，抬起头注视着他，猎物已经露出了脆弱的脖颈。

“我爱你。”

蛇注入了毒液。

阴茎撞进了Omega的生殖腔，桐生战兔在巨大的快感中射了出来，他没有错过那一瞬间青年人眼中的错愕和幸福，爱的梦幻天堂，没有什么比打碎这一切更有趣了。

他放开手，战兔像断了线的木偶一样直接倒下去，他自己的性器还没有释放，Evolto不耐烦的啧了一声，随手撸了几下射出来，精液溅到青年人的脸上。

“blood stalk——”

战兔抬起头，他眼中燃烧着愤怒和憎恨，Evolto伸出手想把他捞起来，结果差点被这只愤怒的兔子扭断人类脆弱的关节。Evolto没管这点痛苦，抓住他的手不让他乱动，另一只手掏出毛巾帮他清理，还凑到他耳边，用情人一样温柔的语气说——

“爱的本质就是为爱而杀戮，或者去死*。你明白了吗，战兔？”

TBC

出自Beneath the Lion‘s Gaze（在狮子的注视下）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无性别外星蛇和omega兔  
> 可能有点g  
> 非常ooc我流

这是桐生战兔第三次拒绝美空他们的邀约了。

他能听到电话里朋友们担心的声音，放下电话，把手机砸到一边，继续对着电脑工作。

他坐在只有电脑屏发光的仓库里，思考还未成型的升级方案，只有这样才略微感到一些安心。新世界很安全，龙我说，国家形式越来越好了，幻德说，所有人都很好，美空说，她看着他，我们都很担心你，她欲言又止，最后才说，别折磨自己了，它从来没有再来过，也许再也不会回来了……

战兔对此感到抱歉，新世界很好，所有人都很好，但是Evolto还活着。

它还活着这个事实就像一根扎在大脑里面的刺一样时刻折磨着他脆弱的神经。他开始常常梦见过去，梦到刚到nascita时店长的拥抱，石动惣一温柔的教他接吻，然后变成怪物的Evolto巨大锋利的爪子划破了他的腹部，爬行动物的湿冷的触感滑过内脏，在他疼得无法呼吸的时候轻声说，想我吗战兔君，语气亲昵的像情人。

在他以为它已经死了的时候他允许自己怀恋。在美空还没回复记忆的时候，他常常抑制不住的躲在nascita附近偷窥，真正的石动惣一是个温柔的好人，泡的咖啡很好喝，nascita是个人气不错的咖啡馆，他看了一会，悄悄的走掉，感觉自己像条被抛弃的流浪狗。

他无法忘却那些快乐的回忆。

过去美空有时候会握住他的手，无声的一起怀恋一个敌人。但现在她有了一个真正的父亲，他们都有了新的生活，战兔真心的为此感到高兴，外面天气很好，阳光灿烂，是他自愿带在这个只有显示屏发光的仓库里。

朋友们不会互揭伤疤，他们从来不问他为什么还带着石动惣一的标记，就像他不会在万丈面前提到提及香澄一样。这事要自己来做，他像个自虐狂一样回忆过去的痛苦，试图压榨出最大的恨意来完成工作，然后悲哀的发现自己还是无法恨它。葛城巧怜悯的看着他，造物如何恨他的造物主？他说，它塑造了你，为你打上标签，你们的关系像婴儿的脐带。而我迟早要被它勒死，桐生战兔答到。

于是他开始告诉自己Evolto就是个想要毁灭一切的冷血反派，打到它是正义的英雄应该做的。它没有感情，他对自己说，对于外星蛇而言，一切爱恨都没有意义。真的吗？身为科学家的严谨在脑内反问，它对你……

“闭嘴！”桐生战兔说，烦躁的把研究资料排到一边。

“我还什么都没说呐，战兔君。”Evolto委屈的声音在身后响起。

他第一个反应是关闭资料的界面，然后才想起拿腰带，Evolto举起爪子做了个投降的手势，“我只是来看看熟人罢了。”

外星蛇嫌弃的看了看仓库，抱怨他们的自理能力，最后勉强找了个看的过去的椅子坐下。桐生战兔懒得理他，主要是因为有点喘不过气，他垂下头，发现自己在发抖， 太糟糕了。Evolto明显发现了他的不对劲，好奇的歪头观察他。

原因有很多，他后悔的想，精神紧绷高强度工作，突如其来的刺激，还有，他的发情期到了。他冷汗打湿了额发，抓起扶手把自己撑起来，下意识的想逃跑，也不想管自己在对方面前是什么模样。

Evolto像看到什么有趣的东西一样看着他，像对待实验台上的兔子，思考了从何处下刀比较好。“需要我帮忙吗，战兔君～？”

桐生战兔闭上眼，“我有拒绝的权利吗？”

科学家很难不对外星人的生殖器好奇，但绝不是以这种方式。Evolto一只手撑着头好整以暇的看着他挣扎着尝试把这玩意塞进去，它好心的提议过要不要拟态成人类的样子，比如以前常用的石动惣一形态，被桐生战兔狠狠地瞪了一眼。于是Evolto懒得再等人类脆弱的身体适应了，它用爪子轻轻握住腰，不小心在腹部划出一道血痕，真麻烦啊人类，然后稍稍往下拉——

桐生战兔发出一声痛苦的惨叫，像要保护内脏的小动物一样痉挛着蜷缩起来，一边发抖一边无意识的流泪，手指抓着它的鳞甲，关节泛白。他感觉自己要被开膛破肚了，而Evolto像打量小白鼠一样看着他，思考怎么做才能激发出更多的痛苦。

阴茎顶到了生殖腔口，Evolto怜悯似的停留了几秒，然后直接撞进去，这下全都塞进去了，到了更深的地方。桐生战兔脸色惨白，眼泪和冷汗一起流下，差点直接瘫倒。比起性来说这更像单方面的虐待，杯水车薪的快感和巨大的痛苦。

“这可不能怪我哦，战兔。”Evolto悠然的说，“你自己拒绝人型拟态的，难道是更喜欢这个样子？”

桐生战兔垂下眼不谈，我确实更害怕像人一样的你胜过怪物，他想，这样很好，你只是玩弄人的怪物，除此之外什么都不是。

他手握成拳，最后还是忍不住问道：“你为什么这么做？”

“哦？你指什么？”

为什呢要回来，为什么要帮我们，为什么……这么做？

“为什么不直接杀死我而是玩这种——”Evolto恶趣味的动了一下，他呜咽了几声，随即反应过来，“这种没有意义的游戏？”

Evolto看着他，“你真的不明白吗？”它轻声说，“当然是因为我爱你啊。”

桐生战兔懒得理它，他现在终于适应了一些，发情期的本能站了上风，他蹭了几下找到了更舒服的姿势。

“……还是说，你更希望我杀死你？”蛇锋利的爪子附上他的脖颈，留下一道红痕。战兔颤抖了一下，他闭上眼，深吸了几口气，没有反抗。

“我无法恨你，”他自嘲般的说到，“很可笑吧，我花了很多时间加强武器，疯了一样一遍一遍的想象如何再次杀死你，但是我没有办法……”而这些又有什么意义哪，他想，哪怕是耗费他一生全部的恨和爱对于Evolto来说也不过是刀片划在钻石上，连一丝痕迹都没有。“我对你来说应该没有用了吧。”

“人类对于最初创造的作品，曾经最爱的武器，甚至养的第一条狗，哪怕已经再也用不上了，也会留下好好珍藏，定期保养，防止坏掉，”Evolto说，“多亏你给我的感情啊，战兔，我现在明白这是怎么回事了。”

它突然坐起，体位的变动让战兔呜咽了一声，怪物冷漠的看着他，像拎着一件附属品一样站起来，直接把他抵在墙上，然后毫无怜悯的抓着他开始顶撞，捅到了更深的地方，连内脏都颤抖起来，他发不出声音，感觉自己像个被钉死在墙上的破布娃娃。

“看着我，桐生战兔，”蛇用引诱般的腔调说，“当我说爱你的时候并非虚假，blood星人生存及是毁灭，爱当然也只有这一条途径。”它凑到他耳边，轻声说：“你当然爱我，所有造物都爱他的造物主，你是别想真正的摆脱我，难道你以为及时没有我到了新世界就会有新的人生嘛？别开玩笑了！看看现在你活成什么样了？臣服或毁灭，这是造物唯二的选择。”

它吟诵到：“‘不朽外在我之前并无它物，而我亦是永存，抛弃一切希望吧，由此进入的人！*’

你明白了吗，战兔？来爱我吧，以我的方式，毁灭我或者被我所毁灭，吞噬我或者被我所吞噬，这就是你的宿命。”

他闭上眼，感到自己被高潮所带来的快感和从未断过的痛苦所吞噬，不愿意承认自己的确被安慰到了，他死死地咬住蛇的一片鳞甲，一切都模糊了界限，爱，恨，快乐，痛苦，缠绕着无法区分。

怪物低下头，亲昵的蹭过他的脸颊，像是一个吻。

END

出自《神曲》，感觉蛇会喜欢用这个装逼


End file.
